The Tree of Enticing Secrets
by Stumpy
Summary: All Elrond wants is some peace and quiet, but with all of his sons and Legolas in Imladris there is nothing but chaos. PLease Read AND reveiw! I will love you.
1. Elrond's Wish

The characters all belong to Tolkein. So don't sue me. I'm just a broke high school student. Now on with the story! 'Indicates characters thoughts'  
  
It was warm summer day in the valley were Imladris was nestled away. Lord Elrond was trying to find someplace quiet in order to relax. His sons and the Prince of Mirkwood were all together. Nothing good ever came from these little visits. They would all go off hunting together and Estel was usually in the need of some patching up when they returned. The last time he broke his arm falling out of a tree, but now the lord of Imladris did not know where his sons were. Frankly, he didn't care as long as they walked in under their own power. He was about to settled down and take a nap when one of his sons shouted across the whole valley. "I FOUND IT! THE TREE OF ENTICING SECRETS!" 'What are they talking about? All I ask for is just one day of peace and quiet.' Elrond quickly climbed the tallest tree he could find. 'They will never find me up here. I can at least have my peace. Now silence is just the other problem.' What Elrond didn't notice was that Glorfindel was standing at the bottom of the tree snickering to himself. "Elrond! What are you doing up in that tree? Hearing Glorfindel's voice Elrond nearly fell out of the tree. "I'm trying to find someplace to get away from certain others that live in this house and one that is visiting. You know of whom I speak. They are the bringers of chaos, death, and destruction." "They are the bringers of chaos and destruction, but you would have it no other way. Now I'm going to leave you in your tree. Have a wonderful nap!" Glorfindel left with a grin and twinkle in his eye. 'Oh yes, this is going to be a very short nap indeed. For once they find me in this tree they'll never let me live it down.  
So what did you think? Please review! That is the only way I'll be able to improve my writing. I will love you forever! 


	2. Of Trees and Arrows

Thank you for the reviews! I love you all! Sorry the computer messed up the posting. Before it was in paragraph form. Alright to clear up a few questions. First it's meant that when Elrond's sons find him they will never let him live it down. Sorry about that I will try to make things much clearer in the rest of the story. Lastly I play the clarinet for all of you who are wondering. Here it is, chapter two and remember to review. It's you wonderful beautiful readers and reviewers who make the writing happen. Review! I will love you forever and if you want disclaimers go back to chapter one. Chapter two coming right up!  
"Estel wake up! Today is too good of a day to sleep away!" Estel looked up to see the grinning face of his best friend Legolas.  
  
"I'll get up as soon as you get off my chest and I can breathe." Aragorn gasped.  
  
"Sorry about that, but tis such a nice day. I don't know how you humans can manage to sleep so much."  
  
Well, if you had two brothers like Elladan and Elrohir always chasing after you then you would sleep a lot too. Let me get dressed then I will meet you down in the kitchen for some lunch."  
  
"Great I'm starving! Elladan managed to eat most of the food at breakfast by himself this morning."  
  
Legolas got up and left Aragorn's room but for some odd reason he jumped off the balcony. 'This is not good. What did my brothers or Legolas do to my door this time. I hope they didn't nail it shut again.' Aragorn went and took a bath then dressed in a black tunic and leggings. He stared at the door for some time wondering if it was safe for his health to open it or if he should just climb down the tree off his balcony. He decided that it would be safer to climb down the tree. As he neared the bottom of the tree someone shouted across the whole valley.  
  
"I FOUND IT! THE TREE OF ENTICING SECRETS!"  
  
'What is Elrohir talking about now? He certainly said it loud enough. They probably heard it all the way in Lothlorien and Gondor. I'll have to find out later and if he's not going to tell me then I will beat the answer out of him.' Once inside he started down the hall only to find the Prince of Mirkwood standing there with an evil twinkle in his eyes and grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Aragorn asked him suspiciously.  
  
"You went out the window and down a tree. Reminds me of the last time you were up in a tree on the last hunting trip with your brothers. I remember very well an exhausted human saying and I quote "I won't fall out of this tree. Don't worry about me." So what happened next? Perhaps you could fill me in. Wait a second, you were unconscious. The look we got form Lord Elrond when we brought you back made Mordor seem like a very safe place."  
  
Aragorn did not like being reminded about his little accident. After the last one he received a long lecture about fatigue and tall trees from his foster father. He had a headache for a week, was stuck on bed rest, and went loony after staring at the ceiling for a week.  
"I would not be talking my friend. At least after our hunting trip in Mirkwood I did not return with an arrow sticking out of my arse. It was dead center in the left cheek. Thranduril was very unhappy to put it mildly. So I think after my little accident we should call it even."  
  
"Estel the twins will never let you live the last hunting trip down" Legolas was laughing now.  
  
"But my dear Prince they have not heard about your accident with the arrow. I think perhaps I will cut them a deal. If they let it go I'm going to tell them about you." Aragorn feigned a look of pure innocence.  
  
"Alright Strider you win. Now let's eat some lunch." The pair walked down the hallway laughing and joking with each other.  
After lunch Aragorn and Legolas decided to look for the twins. They found them in the garden singing rather loudly a song about drunk Oliphants and Balrogs.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Oliphant was drunk. He passed out on the Balrog's trunk!"  
  
"That is the most stupid song I have ever heard come from your mouth Ro. I mean you sang it good, but you must add a little more umph to it."  
  
"Well yours wasn't much better Dan. Your song would even make a dwarf cringe and that is saying something."  
  
"It would not!"  
  
"It would too!"  
"Not"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"What are you two arguing about now?"  
"Estel!" The twins cried in unison, "how is your arm?"  
"Better, I was going to have ada check it, but I can't find him."  
"Elladan, let us help search for him."  
Sometime later they came to a tree with a familiar form up in its branches.  
"Ada, What are you doing up in that tree!"  
Elrond awoke with a start and lost his balance on the thick branch he was sitting on.  
  
Mwhahaha!!!!!!!!! Please don't kill me! I want to live to be 18. Please review! Your reviews make me write faster. 


	3. Wounded Pride and the Tree of Enticing S...

Hi! I'm back with chapter three. Thanks for all the reviews and I do agree that seeing Elrond fall out of the tree would be funny. In this chapter you are all going to find out why it is the Tree of Enticing secrets, but I am going to have to up the rating to PG just to be on the safe side. I don't want angry people complaining about this chapter. I got the idea from my friend on what to put under the tree. I'll let your minds do some guessing for a little bit. PLEASE REVIEW!  
"Ada, what are you doing up in that tree?"  
The Lord of Imladris awoke with a start. He had been awoken from a deep sleep. Suddenly, he felt himself slip from the branch that he had been sleeping on. As the ground approached with frightening speed, Elrond was able to hook his legs on a small scraggly branch. This only managed to slow his fall for the branch broke under the sudden strain that had been placed on it. Elrond was able to tuck his shoulder just before he hit the ground allowing him to role. The impact was lessened, but the Eleven lord was clearly shaken.  
"Ada! Are you all right?" His sons ran up to him and knelt down on the ground incase he need any help.  
"I was all right until someone started to yell!"  
"We are terribly sorry Lord Elrond. If we would have known that you were sleeping than nobody would have woken you." Legolas was looking down at the ground with a guilty look upon his face. The twins and Aragorn all had similar looks on their faces also.  
After making sure that only Elrond's pride was hurt, the twins, Aragorn, and Legolas decided to strategically avoid him for the rest of the day. Elrond was resting in his room when there was a soft knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?  
"It's just me. I'm coming to make sure you haven't fallen off your bed." There was a soft snicker as the door opened and Glorfindel walked in.  
  
"Glor you are never going to let me forget this, are you?" Elrond sighed.  
  
"No I'm afraid not my friend. How many times have I heard of the mighty lord of Imladris, bearer of Vilya, greatest healer in Middle Earth falling out a tree? I wish I would have been there to see it," Glorfindel said dreamily "but once your sons and the Prince of Mirkwood get over their guilt they will never let you live it down. They will laugh and make jokes about it for the rest of their long lives. You will never be allowed to forget about it."  
"Well, one thing is true."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"My sons are the bringer's chaos, destruction, and death. If elves could get gray hair I would have been gray several thousand years ago."  
  
"Rest my friend because this is the only day that you will get any peace around here." Glorfindel left the room tittering to himself.  
Aragorn, Legolas, and the twins sat in the gardens wondering what they were going to do for the rest of the day. After their father's little incident Elladan thought it would be best if they just left Elrond alone to lick his wounds. Just then Aragorn remembered hearing Elrohir's loud cry about the valley earlier in the day.  
"Elrohir what were you shouting about today? I swear that it could be heard all the way in Gondor."  
Elrohir looked at Estel with a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Yes do tell us what had you so very excited this morning brother."  
  
"I believe I have a secret admirer. I have been finding things under this tree lately. By them is a note that is always marked to me. I have no idea who is leaving these things, but it's a she-elf."  
  
Legolas looked over at him with a look of curiosity. "Where is this tree?'  
  
"Let me show you."  
  
Elrohir lead them down a narrow, winding path. The trees and underbrush grew heavy blocking out most of the sun light. They approached a clear shallow pool that had a little waterfall running into it. A field of little Indigo flowers and deep green grass surrounded the pool and there was also a weeping willow tree. Under the weeping willow tree there laid several small objects and articles of clothing. A note was placed under the tree that read  
To my dearest Elrohir, I leave you these gifts out of my love for you. May your dreams of me be sweet like honey.  
  
I love you  
The four friends stared at the letter for a few minutes, wondering who wrote it.  
  
"Elrohir, they left you Lingerie."  
Tehe! I'm going to leave it at that for now. Yes there is more under the tree, but I'm not even gonna go there. It's just not right. See ya next chapter and don't forget to review. 


	4. Legolas Greanleaf put me down!

Hey everybody I'm back with chapter four. Sorry it took me so long to update but things were crazy. First I was sick and spent four days sleeping. I got better then two days later I got a cold. I was going to update after that but I had to concentrate on getting ready to take the ACT. After that I just didn't have the time and now the little office helping wizard is waving at me. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! At least it's not Einstein. We have that one at school and it freaks me out. All right enough of my useless babble. I would start telling blond jokes but people might get offended. Alright here is chapter four care of first hour economics. I would have problems staying wake at anytime in the class but and 7:20 am it's very hard. Writing keeps me from falling asleep. ENJOY!!!!! Please remember to review! Your reviews make this story even more fun to write!  
A smirking Legolas looked at the lingerie for a minute then over at Elrohir.  
"Elrohir, do you have something you want to tell us?"  
"No I don't." he paused for a moment, "Would you please wipe the ridiculous look off your face. You'll screw it up and it will get stuck like that forever."  
"Well at least I don't have someone who keeps leaving me"anonymous objects" and lingerie."  
  
Elladan was looking at the garment with a puzzled look. It was dark red, almost black and was made out of one piece of fabric. "I wonder how she even got in this thing. It only has two strings to keep it on."  
"I want you all to promise that ada will not find out about this."  
Aragorn started laughing and said, "Fine we won't tell him about it all right but if we do we'll leave out the part about the stuff under the tree. Everything else is still fair game though."  
Elrohir lunged after Aragorn but Aragorn sidestepped out of the way. He grabbed on to Elladan and used him for a shield. The two chased after each other but every time Elrohir came close to reaching Aragorn he suddenly found a laughing Elladan in front of him. Legolas was next to the pond laughing so hard that he was crying.  
  
"Elladan help me!" Aragorn cried as he maneuvered the elf to avoid Elrohir.  
"Oh no little brother you're on your own this time. I'm not getting involved."  
Elladan darted out of the way and sat down next to Legolas who by this time could not breathe because he was laughing so hard. Elrohir feigned left and Aragorn fell for it. Aragorn was tackled around the waist and was pinned to the ground. He tried to role away but before he could Elrohir grabbed his wrists and sat on him.  
"You are not going to say one word to ada, right?"  
"He is not going to care. Ada will probably think you are stalking some poor maiden not the other way around."  
"You asked for it Estel!"  
"Asked for what?" Aragorn was still laughing.  
"The tickle torture." Elrohir tickled Aragorn relentlessly for sometime. Aragorn gasped through his laughter, "I'm not giving in!"  
  
Legolas looked over at Elladan with an evil grin on his face. "Shall we go help the both?"  
"Of course." They snuck towards the unsuspecting pair and Aragorn noticed Elladan standing behind his twin with an evil grin on his face. Legolas stood behind Aragorn ready to pounce. Looking up at Elladan he nodded to him. Elladan grabbed his twin around the waist pulling him off of Aragorn. As Aragorn got up Legolas picked him up and took him to the pond.  
"Put me down Elladan!"  
  
"Why Ro we decided that you both needed some help."  
"I needed help! Estel needed help!"  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf put me down!"  
"Alright, I'll put you down."  
"Not into the pond!" Aragorn found himself in the middle of the small pond. Legolas quickly backed away out of his reach. Elrohir soon joined Aragorn in the cold pond while Legolas and Elladan took off back up the path they had came down earlier. Elrohir looked over at a very wet and disgruntled Aragorn.  
  
"Come little brother let us go and plot revenge."  
Well how do you like it? Please review! 


	5. Lily pads and plots of revenge

Well I promised to get the next chapter up soon so here it is. Enjoy!  
  
Elrond decide to take a walk in the gardens. After this morning he needed to relax. Its not that he hated being startled but it was never a good thing when someone was in a tree. As he walked down the path a strange sloshing sound could be heard. Two of his sons came up the hill dripping wet with lily pads hanging off of them. He tried to keep form laughing but a sicker made it out.  
  
"What happened to you two?"  
  
Aragorn looked over at Elrohir before speaking. "Legolas and Elladan, does that help answer your question?"  
  
"Why yes it does." 'Well there goes the hope that this week would be quite.'  
  
Elrohir had an evil grin plastered over his face. "Oh Estel I think ada needs a hug to brighten up his day"  
  
"I definitely agree." The brothers wrapped their arms around the elf lord before he could move out of the way. In the background someone was laughing. The brothers released their hold and went to change. Glorfindel strode up to Elrond with a smile on his face.  
  
'They decides to cheer you up I see."  
  
If looks could kill Glorfindel would have dropped dead about ten seconds ago. Elrond was now dripping wet from the hug and his sons had draped lily pads over him.  
  
"Glorfindel." Elrond walked up to his advisor and best friend. There was a twinkle in his eye but his face was devoid of any expression. Before Glorfindel could turn the other direction and run for his life Elrond enveloped him in a huge hug. When he let go Glorfindel was dripping wet and had a lily pad on his head. Elrond walked off snickering. Glorfindel thought to himself 'There're all crazy. That whole family will drive me insane one day'  
  
Aragorn and Elrohir had changed and were now sitting in Aragorn's room plotting revenge.  
  
"You are evil little brother. By the time we are finished they'll kill us."  
  
"It will be fun, besides this is going to top all of our pranks. What color would you like to use?"  
  
"I think a lovely shade of pink or lilac will do nicely."  
  
"Alright you handle the dye and I'll take care of the other part." Elrohir left to find the dye and Aragorn left to make a sleeping draught.  
  
What could Elrohir and Aragorn be plotting? Find out in the next chapter. I'm sorry that this was so short. I will try to make the next chapter longer. See ya soon. 


End file.
